Save my soul
by muffymuriel
Summary: I never thought my life would end up like this, me feeling this way,doing the things I do, hiding in the shadows because I am afraid my past will one day catch up to me. I can't let him in, I can't let him know, my life is already messed up, me being here complicates things, and no matter how I might feel about him no one can save my soul.
1. Home

DISCLAIMER:i dont own anything other than the plot, i dont own the song save my soul sang by jojo (amazing song by the way, check it out)

Chapter 1

Ally pov

I guess I really couldn't run forever, no matter how hard I tried to avoid coming back here, this is my home after all. My name is Ally Dawson,17 years old and living with my uncle AAlex Dawson, parents died when I was 9 years old In a car accident, from that day on Alex became my guardian. I just from London, what can I say I really hated it there everything from the weather to that stupid pressy boarding school, even thinking of it brings back bad memories.

Anyway today i start going to a new school here in Miami called Marino high it's supposed to be the best school around but even i know that is a bloody lie all schools are the same, it's like a hole sucking you in until there is nothing of you might say I'm quote bitter or the usual I'm a bitch but to be honest I've heard far worse.

You see I'm not 1 of those spoilt brats who think first impressions are everything so they drown themselves in makeup and expensive jewels and clothing,I really couldn't care less what people thought about me. So I decided on wearing black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt with the words free written in white and a pair of white all stars. I wear my signature necklace which says ally, pack my hair up in a messy bun, put on some Lip gloss, máscara, stud earnings and I was good to go.

I was stopped by my uncle who offered me a ride to school but I quickly declined, it's not that far I'll just work, you sure I mean it's no big deal I would love to, I'm sure uncle Alex I said halfway out the Ally is that what your wearing to school Alex asked, yeah why what wrong with it, I just thought you might wanna wear something more...why it's just school after all.

As I got to school several classy cars were parked in the parking lot, it was a big school I guess, quite bigger than my last one, I quickly walked towards the main entrance not wanting to be late. You know that thing that happens in movies when a new boy or girl comes to a new school and everybody turns to stare at them like they have seen a goat with seven heads well that's exactly what happened.

I've been to enough schools to know that this shit happens everywhere, and like I said all schools are the same, one look at the hallway and I know this schools social ladder is a very long,one the geeks, the nerds, the popular crowd, the weirdos, the jocks, the loners, the horn dogs who keep gawking at me like am their next meal.

I try my best to find the principals office where am giving m y schedule, locker combinations, gym clothes and some boring introduction to the school because I was a new student but I could see through his eyes that he could care less.

Finding my locker was hell mostly because it was on the other side of the hallway near the teachers lounge. I was arranging my locker when this girl... bumps into me leading me to hit my head on the side of the lockers, BLOODY HELL I scream in pain watch where your Goin I yell at her I am so so sorry she apologies helping me up its fine I say taking her hand, it was then I saw she had been crying, hey what's wrong I ask her it's nothing just forget it she says trying to wipe her eyes, seriously tell me I insisted it's kind of stupid actually some girls in our school just have it out for me, why I ask her I don't know they're always calling me names insulting me, they they say am...your what? I ask, fat she replies looking hearing this I couldn't hold it in anymore I started laughing, wow thanks she said sadly walking away I'm sorry I said reaching out to her but is that it I ask yeah she replies don't take this the wrong way but if you keep caring about what other people say or think about you, you will never be anything por anyone in life, yea you might be a little chubby but your cute and naturally beautiful don't let know skinny bitch tell you who to be I say to her, thanks that really makes me feel better she says laughing, glad to be of help I say and begin to walk away hey what's your name she asked me, Ally Dawson I reply turning back to face her I'm Trish Del a rosa I think you and I are gonna be great friends she says shaking my hand.

Heyyyyyyyyyy. Soooooooo what did you all think, please I would really love some feedback on how to make this story better. Thanks I love you note this is my first ever fan fiction sooo so excited.


	2. Hideout

**CHAPTER TWO: HIDEOUT**

 **NOBODY'S POV**

Ally and Trish were walking to Trish's locker when Trish absentmindedly hit someone else. Are you blind? God gave you eyes use them fatty, she screamed causing the whole hallway to stop dead in their tracks, looking towards their direction, I'm sorry Cassidy Trish says apologizing I wasn't looking, obviously Cassidy says sending Trish death glares look she already said she's sorry what more do you want Ally says defending Trish what I want is for you to mind your own fucking business Cassidy says spitting the words out, well am making it my business Ally replies entering her personal space looking her straight in the eyes. No one talks to me that way no one, you're here one day and you think your some kind of rebel Goth chick Cassidy says eyeing Ally you better watch your back and you Trish is it don't ever walk into me again Cassidy says before leaving.

Slowly the students all went back to their respective classes after hearing the bell ring, all giving Ally weird looks like she was crazy for talking back at Cassidy.

 **ALLY'S POV**

Is that her I ask Trish, yeah unfortunately, what a bitch I say grabbing Trish's arm walking towards our next class, as I notice some guy with blonde hair looking intensely at me, I quickly shrug it off not wanting Trish to know something was up. My next class was history and let me just say it was the definition of boring I have never wanted to dig a whole and bury myself inside it so badly in my life, I mean for fucks sake what the hell do we need the French revolution for anyway. I turned to my right thinking I could find solace in watching the birds in the sky only to see that same blonde dude staring at me, and trust me when I say he is not easy on the eyes, I mean the look he is giving me right now is making me actually feel like I really do have seven heads, I quickly turn my head not wanting this, whatever that was to go on any longer. Trish I whisper leaning towards her, yeah she asks looking at me who is that guy I ask signaling to the blonde at the back. That's Austin Moon, Marino's bad boy she replies slightly chuckling, oh really I say, Ally trust me when I say this stay away from him, the guys bad news. I slowly turn to see if he is still looking, and he was with a sly smirk on his face.

The class was finally over, thank God cause if I had to spend another minute in there I would have lost it, what's up with you Trish asks, it's actually what you said about Austin I mean how bad can the guy be. Last year I heard he was sleeping with the principal's assistant while dating two girls at the same time, Austin's a lousy womanizer and everyone knows it Trish says walking away, but maybe that's what he wants everyone to think I say trying to defend him just drop it Ally, your swimming in dangerous water. Trish says walking to her next class. The rest of the classes I had weren't with Trish or that Moon guy I was slightly taken aback by what Trish had told me about him, so I think it would be better if I just kept my distance.

It was time for lunch, Trish and I were walking together when we were stopped by Cassidy and what looked to be her goons, Ally right stretching her hand out like she was expecting me to take it, which I don't by the way, she takes the hint and keeps her hand to herself, I'm Cassidy about what happened earlier I didn't mean for it to go down that way at all you just caught me in a bad mood and I guess I took it out on you I just wanted to say am sorry and welcome to Marino High she says before leaving wow that's a first Cassidy never apologizes to anyone ever, Trish I don't need glasses to see that Cassidy is seriously two faced. Ally over here Cassidy says signaling me to come sit with her and her posse on their table, no thanks I think I'll just sit over here with Trish I wouldn't want to become airheads like all of you I hear it's highly contagious, what the hell are you doing sit down Trish whispers trying to drag me down. I have had enough of you, of this Cassidy screams I tried being your friend, making you feel welcome, accepted but no you end up spitting in my face. You keep thinking your some kind of rebel but in reality you are nothing, nothing at all and you will never be anything more than a waste of space.

I won't lie her words hurt me a lot mostly because part of me already thought it to be true, but it was all getting too much Cassidy's glares, the whole school staring at you expecting you to say or do something. I couldn't take t anymore, so I did the only thing I could think of which was **RUN.**

I ran out of the cafeteria, past the hallways, out of the school building, behind the library and into the woods, running until I could safely say I was lost. I was standing along a path with very tall Trees, I walked towards where I could see more trees and sat down beside one of them. It was then I realized what a beautiful scenery I was surrounded in, I was sitting on a surface which was covered in various flowers, everything from roses, lilies, tulips and poinsettias which were beautifully arranged in a circular form and very tall trees which were providing shade. I was still looking around when I started hearing whooshing sounds which were probably coming from a beach, from where I was sitting I could see a glimpse of the fresh blue water. Wow this school really does have everything I thought to myself, as my eyes slowly started to close and in that moment I remembered and it hurt like **HELL.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **NOBODY'** **S POV**

I'm sorry I didn't mean it john Ally Apologized , your sorry you didn't mean It, you'll never do it again please forgive me, you made a mistake John says sarcastically as his voice gets louder and louder, what you did was wrong Ally cat and now you need to be punished, please, please am begging you don't do this I won't talk to him again I promise Ally says begging tears already spilling from her eyes. You keep on promising but you still go on and break it anyway, sweetheart don't make promises you can't keep whatever I do to you now is your fault, I hate to see you in pain but you keep making me hurt you, maybe this time when am done with you you'll learn to listen and never ever disobey your daddy John says harshly now strip. Please don't make me do this Ally begs which only results in John hitting her, but that does not stop her she keeps on begging, which angers him the more beginning to choke her I said strip john says again for the last time before releasing her neck as she falls to the hard wooded floor. Ally then begins to slowly remove her clothes as he walked across her on the couch come here John says with the venom practically dripping from his words, Ally slowly walks over to him, bend over my lap John says strictly, please you don't have to do this Ally says, oh but yes I do Ally, you are nothing but trash, let me help you be something in life, because let's be honest that's all you will ever be good for John says slowly. Now bend over he says again, he then folds his belt into two as he hits Ally's bottom hard, which causes her to whimper as the tears roll down my cheek he does it again and again with his lashes getting harder and harder, say your sorry he grunts out, Ally doesn't reply which only makes him angrier leading him to hit her again but this time with his palm, say your sorry John shouts, I am sorry, now say this is all your fault, this is all my fault Ally says slowly.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **NOBODY'S POV**

This is all my fault Ally says to herself as she begins to cry, hey are you okay someone asks making Ally lift her head up, only to see it was no other but Austin Moon . I'm fine what are you doing here, Ally asks well what can I say this is my secret hideout, in the middle of nowhere Ally questions, your one to talk I did after all find you in the middle of nowhere Austin says smirking. I was lost there's a difference you probably come here to smoke weed with your gang Ally says which makes Austin to burst out into a fit of laughter, the weed part maybe but the gang part is where your wrong darling. For years I've been the only one who knows about this Austin says looking around this place has always been like my sanctuary no one knows but me and now you Austin says looking into Ally's eyes, I'm Austin Moon he says, trust me I know Ally replies walking past him trying to find a way out , aren't you going to tell me your name or at least why you were crying I think its best for the both of us if I don't Ally says not bothering to turn back I'd take that as a challenge Austin says catching up to Ally.


	3. hazel eyes

**CHAPTER THREE: HAZEL EYES**

 **ALLY'S POV**

Like a pest, he kept on following me. every turn, every corner I went Moon boy wouldn't stop disturbing me. ''aren't you at least going to tell me your name, you could be a serial killer for all I know'' he says agitated, ''listen I never asked you to follow me, that was your choice'', I say not bothering to look at him, ''well you know me I can never leave a pretty hanging'' he says stepping in front of me with that stupid smirk of his, ''ughhhhhh God you are so annoying'' I shout pushing him away which causes him to stumble a bit, ''wow aggressive much, I mean I'm not complaining oh anything, I actually like it that way, your type are always the best In bed'' Austin says which causes me to turn around, ''my type'' I ask confused, ''you know the ones that look so innocent on the outside but on the inside their sexual appetite are insatiable'' he slowly says as he walks up to me, ''the ones who scream the loudest'' he goes on circling me, the ones who keep begging for more and more, till every inch is inside them going harder and harder'' Austin says whispering in my ear before slowly biting it. I won't lie, him talking this way really got me wet but I'd be damned if I gave him the satisfaction of knowing his dirty talk got to me. ''you're wrong'' I say simply ''I don't scream for any guy'', '' we'll see about that'' he replies smirking.

We finally found our way out of the woods, thank God ''so I guess this is it'' Austin says, ''yeah finally'' I say whispering the last part, '' schools probably over so I think am just going to go'', ''come on I'll give you a ride besides its kind of my fault for slowing you down'' he says with this innocent look on his face. Ahh so he actually admits something's his fault, with that big ego of yours I didn't think it was possible'' oh trust me honey that's not the only thing that's big'' he says smirking, ''am sure all those innuendos are what get you laid'' I say slightly chuckling, it works so I seize the opportunity'' he replies laughing ''come on let me give you a ride its getting late, ''I know your just doing this cause you want to know where I live'', ''kind off actually'' Austin replies smiling as he opens the door for me before entering the other side. ''nice car'' I say touching the dashboard, ''yeah thanks, I got it from my dad last year'' Austin says looking at me, I turn to see him staring ''God don't you know its rude to stare'' I say trying not to look at him so he won't see the blush that's creeping onto my cheeks, ''chill I just wanted to help you fasten your seat belt'' he says as he reaches up to grab It before slowly letting his hand brush the side of my breast before placing it in. '' thanks but I think I could have done that on my own'' I say proudly, this time it was my turn to smirk. He doesn't reply, he just starts driving ''so where you from?'' he asks after some few minutes of driving, ''London'' I answer flatly ''really how was it?'' Austin asks excitedly ''terrible'', '' why you didn't get a chance to meet the queen?'' Austin asks trying to speak with a British accent. ''Oh my God, I do have to say chump your British accent bloody stinks'' I say fluently with my British accent.

''wow your good'' he says staring again, I guess I have to be, when you live there almost your whole life it just kind of comes naturally to you'' I say looking at him to meet his gaze, I noticed he had sparkly hazel eyes which had specs of brown in them, which draws a person in. I quickly look away towards the window not wanting this to me anymore awkward than it already is, I give him a few directions before we finally reach my house, as Austin stops the car. I open the door about to step out only to be dragged back by a hand on my arm ''I'm not one to beg, but come on at least tell me your name'' Austin asks whole heartedly, I drag my hand away, step out and close the door, ''its Ally Dawson I say walking away back ''and by the way thanks for the ride'', ''anytime he replies still looking at me.

 **REVIEWS PLEASE.**


End file.
